A Fairy Tale
by SixPathSage
Summary: He was their champion, when they needed him most he would save them. He couldn't help it. It's what he was meant to do. How will the world deal with the indestructible Fairy whose wings refuse to stay chained? Watch out world, Uzumaki Naruto has arrived and he will be the greatest Wizard to every exist. Naruto ? Pairing Undecided: More inside.


**A Fairy Tale**

**Author Notes:** Naruto is trap in Earthland. With no way home he works as a Fairy Tail mage and will grow into a legend even greater than Zeref.

**Chapter 01: Welcome to the Guild  
**

Lucy was excited. She was standing in front of Fairy Tail, the guild with the reputation to being the strongest in the land. Natsu kicks the front door down and screams "We're back." Happy mimics him.

No one seemed disturbed that Natsu kick the door down, instead they gave him greetings and welcome him back.

"I heard you're making trouble again Natsu! I heard about Hargeon all over the news…" A guild member said before Natsu kicked him in the face.

"Teme" Natsu shouted. "The information about Salamander was a lie."

"How should I have known, all I told you was some rumors I heard that's all." The Guild Member said.

"What did you say?" Natsu said as charged forward, causing barrels to fly around the place along with tables and chairs.

Before anyone could stop it, a full fight was going on. It didn't matter who was fighting who, everyone was throwing punches and kicks at one another.

"Natsu's back?" Someone shouted as they rush to face Natsu.

A beautiful white hair girl with blue eyes walk towards Lucy.

"What's this, a new comer?"

"Mirajane, in the flesh?!" Lucy said in delight. She knew Mirajane did photos for Sorcerer Magazine. "Are you sure you shouldn't stop them?"

"There always like that. Besides isn't it kind of fun as her older brother crash into her.

"Mirajane-san!" Lucy said in shocked.

"Miss would you be kind enough to lend my your under-"

"As if." Lucy shouted to the naked man hitting him with a chair.

"Are these indelicate oafs causing you trouble?" Loke said picking Loke up bridal style.

"Men talk with their fist." Elfman said punching Loke in the face causing Loke to drop Lucy.

"You're in the way!" Natsu said kicking Elfman.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Everyone is being so loud, I can't drink in peace. I've had enough!" Cana said pulling out a card as a magic circle appeared around it. Everyone followed suit summoning their magic.

"Fighting with magic?!" Lucy said holding Happy in front of her like he was a shield.

"Aye." Happy said, oblivious to the fact he was being using as a shield.

"Aye nothing." Lucy said in a worried tone.

Before anyone could release their spell or cast one, a giant foot steps forward, putting his foot down in the middle of the room.

"Stop this nonsense at once!" The giant shouted causing all commotion to stop at once.

"A Giant!" Lucy said, unsure if she should run.

"There you are Master." Mirajane said.

"Master?" Lucy said, repeating Mirajane's words.

Natsu started to laugh out loud. "Everyone got scared stiff. This is my victory!" Natsu said before the Giant 'Master' steps on him.

"What's this, a new recruit?"

"Hai." Lucy said in clear fright.

The giant made a howling noise before he began to shrink down to a size that made him as tall as Lucy's knee.

"Glad to have you on board." The man said.

"He shrunk? Wait, you're the master…?" Lucy said in wonder.

"Yes, this is the Sandaime Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov-sama." Mirajane said.

Makarov said no more and jumps onto the second floor railing.

"You've fools have gone and done it again. Just look at all these documents I've received from the Magic Council. First of all; Gray Fullbuster. Good job sweeping out that smuggling organization, but you walked around the town naked afterwards not to mention you ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried." Makarov said as he eyes his Ice Wizard.

"Wouldn't it have been worse if I was naked?" Gray said in a undertone voice stating he really didn't care.

"Then you shouldn't be naked in the first pace." Elfman said with a laugh.

"Elfman," Makarov said causing the big man to shut up at once. "You had a mission to escort a VIP client, but you ended up assaulting him during the mission."

"He said 'Men are all about education' so…" Elfman said looking down unable to meet the Guild Master's eyes.

Makarov shook his head knowing at once where Elfman's head was when it consider what 'Men' are.

"Cana Alberona, you drank 15 barrels of alcohol and then you charged the bill to the council."

"Shit, they found out." Cana said in a small voice. Everyone however could hear her.

"Loki, flirting with the council member Reiji-sama's granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too. And Natsu…" Makarov said as he gives a heavy sigh. "You defeated the Devon Thief Family, but you also destroyed seven houses that belong to the towns people… leveling a historical clock tower in Tully Village. Nazuna Ravine Observatory collapse and thus has stopped its operations. Damaging parts of Lupinus castle. Burning down a charge in Freesia. Then you just had to destroy half the Hargeon Port."

'_You mean to tell me that most of the articles about Fairy Tail were all done by Natsu? He's got to be crazy!" _Lucy thought about her new fire wizard friend.

"All of you I swear, why can't you be more like Naruto, who handles his missions perfectly. The only reason why we keep getting clients is because of him."

"Naruto?" Lucy said.

"He is arguably the strongest Fairy Tail wizard in history."

"I've heard his name, isn't he a prime candidate to become a Wizard Saint should one retire?" Lucy said.

"That's right, Makarov-sama has been pushing it since he earn his S-Class Rank two years ago."

"Why hasn't the council made him a member?" Lucy asks.

"They feel if Fairy Tail gains two Wizard Saints, then it would give them too much power. Naruto says he's happy not being a member of a Wizard Saint."

"I want to meet this Naruto." Lucy said.

* * *

**Author Notes: **A new story, Fairy Gaiden isn't going so well so I'm trying something new. I know it's short, but I'm going to work on the next chapter to be longer.

I could also use some help, I need a nickname for Naruto and what should his magical ability be?

I'm also doing a poll for a pairing.

Naruto & Lucy

Naruto & Mirajane

Naruto & Kagura

(No Naruto & Erza; Erza belongs to Jellal.)


End file.
